Screwed Up World
by rrarbecy
Summary: Whan a notorious child molester is on the loose in Jump City, can the Teen Titans stop him? If not, will one of their own suffer the same fate as his victims?
1. Default Chapter

Just to let you know, do not think I condone this. I have strong feelings against this behavior.

Screwed Up World

Chapter 1: The Start

Muffled, terrified screams echoed around the small room, bringing a smile to the man's face. "Shhh," he crooned, "Everything will be fine. You'll be home soon."

A tiny girl, no older than nine, lay naked and fastened to a small bed. Her blonde hair lay around her head like a fan, not impeded by the white cloth over her mouth, and her fists were clenched white in her vain struggle to free herself. "There's no use in struggling," said the man quietly, "You won't be able to free yourself. I have you all to myself."

He produced a small, shining knife from a back pocket and stepped a bit closer to the terrified youngster. He knelt down between her legs and held the knife in front of his face, admiring the sharp, serrated edge. He touched the tip just under her bare vagina and ran it down the inside of her thigh. A small line of blood followed the tip of the knife down her leg.

"Oh, yes," said the man. He could feel it coming now. The thrill was almost unbearable. The scent of her, the aura of fear hanging around her, it all filled him with a lust only a small child could. He reached down and rubbed the girl's lower belly. His erection grew with every moment he was connected with her skin.

He positioned his face close to hers and placed his tongue on the tip of her nose. He rubbed it up, tasting her perspiration, tasting her fear. He reached down behind her head. "Make any noise and I will kill you. I'm not joking. If you stay calm and quiet, then everything will be okay."

He undid the knot and slipped the gag out of her mouth. She did not make a sound. She hardly even moved. "That's my good little girl," he murmured in a soft, almost soothing voice.

He reached under her back and lifted her off the bed slightly. He slipped his hand down her belly and rested it on her bare vagina. "Yes," he said quietly as he slipped his fingers inside, stretching and prodding inside her. A small tear trickled down her cheek as her juvenile mind processed what this man, this horrible man, was doing to her.

He slipped his hand back outside and hastened to undo his slacks. As he placed his hands on the underwear to pull them down, a crash could be heard outside the whitewashed door. The man whipped around just as the door came crashing into the room, right off the hinges. A boy in a red and green costume, Robin of the Teen Titans (the man recognized him immediately), stepped inside. "It's over!" he shouted, "We have you…" the scene had just filled him with a shock he had never known. He did not know exactly what happened, but he could put together what was going on.

As a tall redhead gasped from behind him, Robin lunged at the man with a yell. As he flew toward him, the man grabbed his knife with lightning speed and slashed the Boy Wonder across the chest. Knocking Robin off guard, the man leaped to his feet and sprinted from the room, leaving the sobbing little girl and shocked heroes behind. "Starfire," said Robin to the redhead, you watch the girl, we'll go after her attacker. Averting his eyes from the girl's naked form, Robin led the other three Titans after the molester. They proceeded through a serpentine hallway and reached a door. Busting through it, the Titans were led onto the roof of a building. Rooftops stretched in every direction, leaving the criminal 360 escape routes. "Fuck!" shouted Robin in frustration, "We lost the bastard!"

"It's all right Rob," said a small, pale girl in a blue cloak, "we'll get him."

"What if he rapes and kills another little girl Raven," shouted Robin again, "Then what?"

"We'll get him," repeated Raven quietly.


	2. Perfect

Chapter 2: Perfect

Robin continued staring out the window, breathing a bit heavily. His anger at not being able to stop that madman still seethed inside of him. As long as he lived, he would never forget the sight. The raw terror in the girl's eyes and the man towering overtop of her was burned into the Boy Wonder's mind. "Robin," asked Starfire, "are you in the 'okay?'"

Without turning, Robin murmured, "Do I _look _okay?"

"Don't bother him, Star," said the green boy sitting next to her, "You know how he gets." Starfire looked at the floor of the car.

Robin's mind was in overdrive. This was not the first time the madman had struck. There was evidence to suggest that it was him who had killed all those little girls. They would all be found chained to a bed, their throats ripped out each of their limbs snapped in half. If they had had breasts, they were cut off and missing. There would always be a knife inside their vaginas.

Robin had never been more determined to catch a criminal in his life. Any monster that would hurt an innocent little girl deserved to be locked away until the end of time and this criminal was the worst offender. No girl under 15 was safe in her bed when he was on the loose and Robin did not like that in the slightest.

Everyone knew not to bother him in times of stress, and that made him happy. He would need all the time in the world to catch this psycho before he killed again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The man slammed into a cement wall and slid down it. Resting himself on the ground, his heavy breathing slowly returned to normal. "That should never have happened," he thought, "how could they have found me. I took every precaution. Besides, they're just kids. I've captured kids their age before. What the fuck is wrong with me?"

Slowly standing up, he punched his leg in frustration. "There should have been no trouble. If there were only one of those fucking Titans, I could take them. Especially one of the girls." He had only gotten a tiny glimpse of the girl Robin, Starfire he thought her name was, but she was burned into the back of his mind. The perfect outline of her breasts and her short skirt were most prevalent. He could just picture the perfect body underneath and the thought thrilled him.

He climbed up a fire escape and entered a red building through a window. Flipping on a light switch, he flooded the room with light. It was a modest little apartment. No television or bed or couches, just a small folding chair and a closet. Smiling, he walked over to his closet and opened the door. He flicked on another light switch. It wasn't a closet at all.

Rows upon rows of bloody bags rested on racks on walls. He walked over to one and reached inside it. In his bloody hand was a woman's breast. "I remember this one," he said quietly. He remembered a thirteen-year-old girl he had once. She was particularly fun; a feisty little whore. She had bucked and thrashed all over the bed, trying to keep him off, but it was to no avail. It never was.

He cut out her tongue to keep her from screaming and her eyes just for fun. He had raped and beaten her repeatedly (that's what she got for fighting him) and enjoyed every moment. He broke her legs and arms, slit her throat, and kept her breasts as keepsakes.

Those were the good times; the times before the Teen Titans had gotten on his trail. He placed the breast back in the bag and left the gallery. He stripped naked and switched the lights off. Laying himself on the floor, he looked forward to tomorrow. He was in the mood for a teenager as he needed a good challenge. He smiled contentedly and closed his eyes, dreaming of Starfire. She was perfect and he would have her soon.


	3. Surveillance

Chapter 3: Surveillance

A bit of mustard dripped out of the bottle and onto Starfire's chin. She dropped her odd pizza back onto her plate and smiled at her friends, not knowing that she was being watched. A man knelt on a nearby rooftop, looking through his binoculars and at the Titans. "Beautiful," he said, watching Starfire's breasts bounce up and down as she laughed heartily at something.

He had been in this position for the past 10 minutes, watching his prey and her friends eating their meal. Even he had to admit that it was getting boring. "Don't these people do anything other than eat?" he asked himself irritably. His question was answered almost immediately.

Suddenly, all the Titans stiffened. They stood, turned, and jumped right off the top of the building. Keeping his binoculars on him, he caught a glimpse of Raven. He settled on her butt and set his lenses on it. "I can't believe it," he thought, seeing how high her leotard rode on her legs, "these girls are practically begging to be raped. How can they go around in such skimpy outfits? Not that I'm complaining…"

He watched the team approach a squat little man in a leather jacket and immediately attack. Starfire shot a green starbolt at the man, hitting a light post that jumped in front of him and shattering it into a million pieces. "Shit," said the man with the binoculars, "I wouldn't want to end up in front of one of those."

As the stout little man was hit with an exploding disk, the rapist heard a piercing shout. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" shouted Raven, black energy flying from her hands. "Oooooh," said the rapist excitedly, "a verbal incantation. Maybe I'm going after the wrong girl. That's easy to stop." The energy connected with the stout man and knocked him to the ground.

"Well," said the rapist, "that was educational. Maybe I should rethink this whole situation."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The surveillance on the Teen Titans had proven to be very fruitful, indeed for the rapist. It had given him a plan, as well as a rudimentary knowledge of how their powers worked. He also had a plan.

He peeked around a corner and watched a little brown haired girl skipping down the street. Smiling, he waited patiently to spring his trap. As the girl passed his alleyway, he shot his arms out and snatched her in mid-skip. Clapping his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming, he held the girl close to himself. He inched sideways down the alleyway to the dead end. "Shhhhh," he crooned, "it's okay. I won't hurt you. Just be quiet and don't make a sound."

He slowly removed his hand from her mouth and she obeyed him, her only movement being quivering from fear. "Now," said the rapist, "My name is Mr. Goodman. What's yours?"

"Jenny," squeaked the little girl quietly.

"Oh come now," said Mr. Goodman, slipping his hand down her pants, "I've told you that there's nothing to fear from me. There's no need to be afraid. Now how old are you?"

"Seven," said Jenny, calming down a bit.

"That's a good age," said Goodman, "I found that life is best at that young age. Now I don't want you to be afraid. I promise I won't hurt you in any way." It was a promise he intended to keep. He needed good strong bait for the fish he was trying to catch.


	4. To Spring a Trap

Chapter 4: To Spring a Trap

Clear liquid swished around the glass as it was rotated around. Goodman stared at the liquid and checked the color. "Nice," he said, "now I just need to see if it works." He turned toward a corner of the room and looked at Jenny. The girl was bound by the arm to a pipe protruding from the wall. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and she trembled at the sight of her captor.

Goodman picked up a syringe and, placing the needle in the cup, sucked a small amount from it. He walked over to Jenny knelt in front of her. He positioned the syringe next to her neck and prepared to inject the liquid into her. Realizing what was happening, Jenny kicked out to stop Goodman from injecting her. Her feet connected with his shins and he fell backward into a sitting position.

"Want to play rough, do you," he asked. Placing the syringe onto the ground, he moved forward and slapped her hard in the face. He slapped her with his other hand, sending her head into the cinderblock wall. He clutched the dazed girl's hair in his hand and jerked her head to the side, exposing her neck. A small amount of blood dripped from her mouth and onto his hand.

Goodman picked up the syringe and inserted it into her neck. He injected the clear liquid into her and waited for a reaction. About a minute later, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell back into the wall, unconscious. "That was faster than I thought," said Goodman with a pleased tone. He took Jenny by the neck again and placed her mouth next to his ear. Her breathing was very shallow.

He used a broad thumb to wipe the blood off of her chin and looked at her face. "Beautiful," said Goodman, not just referring to the effectiveness of his drug. He took his knife out of his back pocket and cut the plastic around her wrist. He picked her up and draped her over his shoulder.

"Now to go set the bait," he whispered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin typed away furiously at his computer, bringing up file after file on the serial rapist. "Robin," said a voice from behind him, "don't you think you've worked enough on this?"

"I won't have worked enough until this sicko is behind bars, Cyborg," retorted Robin.

"But it's 11:30," said Cyborg concernedly, "don't you think you need rest."

"I have to-" began Robin, but he was cut off by a blaring alarm.

"Now nobody'll get any sleep," thought Cyborg to himself. A picture popped up onto the screen and Robin turned to view it. It showed a man with a girl draped over his shoulder breaking into a large warehouse. The rest of the Titans entered the room with heavy heads and tired eyes. "Don't criminals ever sleep?" complained Beast Boy.

"That doesn't matter," snapped Robin, "all that matters is that we found our guy. We have to go downtown."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Only a matter of time_, thought Goodman to himself. _If I know the Titans, and I do, then they're hot on my trail. For once, they're just where I want them. _He glanced to his left to see Jenny bound to a chair, her pants sitting in a corner. Goodman had tried so hard to stay off of her, but he just couldn't resist. _Must be some disorder, _he told himself.

Meanwhile…

Because of the sheer enormity of the T-Warehouse, the Titans had been forced to split up. They covered just about every hallway in the entire place, making sure nobody could escape. Robin had told them to keep a sharp eye, so as not to be surprised.

Someone, however, had failed to heed his warnings. _There's nothing to fear_, she had told herself. It was this girl, in fact, who was in the hallway containing Goodman's hideout.

She heard a small echo from inside a room to her left and it put her on her toes. She stepped toward the room in which she thought she heard the noise, her petite shadow looming onto it. She glanced to her right at the dead-end and to her left back to where she came. She reared her arms back and shoved the door forward. Stepping into the darkness, she noticed something in the middle of the floor. Stepping toward it, she could make out what it really was.

A small, half naked girl sat in a wooden chair, her head slumped onto her chest and her hands behind the back of the chair. "Oh my…" she said in shock. As she stepped forward, she did not notice the shadowy figure emerge from behind her.

"Hello Raven," said the figure, "I knew you'd be the one to find me." Raven whipped around to face the speaker. She could make out gray hair and a muscular build. She readied the communicator she was about to contact Robin with, but the man saw it. In a lightning quick movement, he had lunged forward and twisted her arm behind her back. She grimaced in pain and tried to wriggle free.

"I've been waiting for one like you," he said, smelling her hair.

"Azarath Metrion Zin-" her chant was cut off as the man clapped a strong hand over her mouth.

"Sorry witch," he said, "no spells for you." Keeping her clenched in his arms, he sidestepped out the door and backed toward the dead-end exit. Just as he exited, however, the girl in the chair moaned. A distant "Titans Go!" could be heard. Raven cracked a triumphant smile under his hand.

"No matter," said the man with a grin, "I prefer it this way." As the four Titans other rounded the corner, he took his hand off of her twisted arm and pulled a knife out of his back pocket. They skidded to a halt at the sight of it.

"Hello," said the man, "you may call me Goodman." He chuckled a bit at the misnomer.

"What are you going to do?" asked Cyborg.

"Have fun," said Goodman as he brought the knife closer to Raven's neck. Don't follow me."

He backed quickly out of the door and out of sight. "What'll we do Robin?" asked Beast Boy in shock.

"We go after him," said Robin as he started toward the door. The Titans flooded out of the warehouse, not noticing a hole next to the door. Goodman sat inside with Raven, his knife still at her neck.

"The slightest move," he said, "and I'll turn you into a fucking pez dispenser." Keeping the knife on her, he slid his other hand into a pack on his back. He pulled the syringe out of the bag and shoved it into her neck. "See you when you wake," said Goodman as Raven's eyes began to swim.


	5. Scent of Fear

Chapter 5: Scent of Fear

Simply bliss. That was the only way Raven's feeling could be described. She was everywhere at once, yet nowhere at all. Weightlessness was all she felt, floating undisturbed in space. It was better than levitating. Effortless and light without the single occupied thought. How could anyone call this anything but heaven? So warm, so cozy, so…cold. The feeling was leaving fast. What was going on? As soon as she had felt the heaven, it was gone and there was only darkness.

Raven tried to moan but nothing came out, the sound strangled by something soft in her mouth. She could hardly stand the cold, for it was freezing. The cold chilled her to the bone. She attempted to shift to get more comfortable, but felt somehow constricted. "The feeling should be fleeing right about now," said a gruff voice from the darkness.

Raven's eyes slowly began to refocus. Slowly, agonizingly, her surroundings began to come into view. "That's it. We can't very well have our fun with you zonked like this." It was a man's voice, coming from directly in front of her. She moved her arms to try to stretch the drowsiness away, but could only move them a degree. Metallic clangs sounded with her movement.

And then it was over. Everything was so magically, crystal clear. Raven was horizontal on a large four poster bed with a tall, bedraggled looking man at her feet. Her feet were bare, her shoes gone. It was then that she realized why she was so cold. She shifted her head as far as she could and noticed that she was completely naked. She hastily tried to cover herself, but her arms could not reach down below her head.

She attempted to demand where she was, but no sound came out of her mouth. She almost choked on something stuffing her mouth. She tried to push it out with her tongue but something stopped its progress. "Feeling more alert?" asked the man. It was then that Raven realized who the man was. He was the criminal Robin had been obsessed with catching for the longest time. She attempted to use her powers to hurt him, but she could not get out her incantation. "I'm afraid that won't work," said the man amusedly.

Raven tried desperately to move herself off the bed, but could not. The man just laughed. "Its futile," laughed the man, "you can't get away. You were the hunter, but now you know how it feels to be the hunted. The victim." He crossed to Raven's left and sat on the edge of the bed. "How does it feel? To be exposed and humiliated. It is something I must ask all of my playthings, sort of a survey."

Raven tried to tell him to shove it, but again could not. "Good," said the man, "I guess I'm succeeding. I am Varner, by the way. Nice to imprison you." Apparently in some demented way of greeting, he placed his hand under her left breast. Raven was revolted by the gesture. "You know, I don't think I appreciate that look." Varner moved his hand up and fondled her nipple.

"What a treat it is for me to have you here. Not only because of your, ehem, societal status, but because of how noticeably busty you are. Then again, I've gotten quite used to the flat chested bitches." Raven jerked away from his hand and sank further back into the bed.

"Aw, afraid of me? Good. It's much easier that way." Varner lifted his tank top up over his head and threw it aside. "Now, prepare for the thrill ride of your life."


	6. Triumph

Chapter 6:Triumph

"Any sign of him?"

"None. It's like he disappeared."

"_Damn!_"

"It's all right Robin. Rae's more than capable of taking care of herself."

"Think of who she's with, Cyborg," shouted Robin, "Think of what he's done! Who's to tell if he won't hurt Raven, too?"

"I know, dude. I'm worried, too," insisted Cyborg, "But…I don't know. I'm just not as apprehensive about her abilities as you are."

"Who said _anything _about my feelings regarding her powers? I just don't want to see her get hurt. The man's a monster! Just because Raven's a little older than his usual victims, doesn't mean that he won't…This is time that we can't afford to waste. We need to find her _now! _And don't tell me not to worry, because I am, and you should be too."

"I wasn't going to tell you not to worry about her," spat Cyborg furiously, "I'm worried about her. _We're all worried about her! _Don't think you're the God damn Lone Ranger on this one, because you're not! I'm here to help! We're all here to help, and if you think for one second that you're more worried about, or care more about her than me, _then you've got another thing coming!_"

Robin was slightly taken aback by Cyborg's anger, but hid it perfectly. It was what he was best at.

A dark shadow fell over Raven, sending a slight shiver through her body. Varner knelt down on the bed between Raven's spread legs and slapped her roughly in the face. He slid his hand gently down her chin, over her throat, and onto her chest. He fingered her nipples and then squeezed her breasts roughly. They were of a nice size, perfect for the size of Varner's hands, with dark nipples. He continued to rough up her breasts and folded himself over to lick her flat, fluttering belly.

He rubbed her belly with his teeth and dug his fingernails into her breasts. Raven gasped in pain, but the sound was strangled by her gag. And, in spite of her anger and mortification, she felt herself responding to his touch.

Varner moved his head up to her right breast and licked her nipple greedily. He took it in both hands and stuffed it in his mouth. Raven attempted to buck like a bronco and knock him off, but was held down by her chains.

Varner continued to perversely slurp at her breast and bit down. Raven screamed again as his teeth sank into her. Both captor and captive could feel the bed move underneath them. Varner moved his head over to her left breast and began slurping at it as well. At the same time, he reached his right arm down and buried the fingers into her vagina.

Raven moaned into her gag as he probed inside of her tight vagina. Varner could feel her releasing her lubricating fluids onto his hand and he greedily buried it deeper and deeper. He bit into her breast, causing her to scream and move the bed again. He moved away and moved his arm around inside of her. He reached down with his other arm and moved that hand inside of her. Raven could feel herself stretching and tearing with the wide load and she released more fluid.

Varner played with her and found her clitoris. He flicked it, sending a wave of pleasure through her body. She moaned into her gag again. "Like that?" asked Varner. Raven didn't need to answer, for her body was answering for her. He scratched and clawed inside of her, sending more pain and pleasure through her.

Varner had such an erection that it was beginning to hurt. He pulled his hands out of her and looked down at himself. His penis was as long and wide as he had ever seen it with and angry red color. He pressed his arms against her inner thighs, forcing her legs open wider. Raven tried to fight him, but his strength was overpowering her. Varner lowered himself closer to her, staring down greedily at her. He had begun to drool with lust, his saliva dripping down onto her breasts and belly.

He spread her and jammed himself into her. Raven screamed in pain and degradation. He lowered himself in and out of her rhythmically, brutally. He did not relent, only became more vigorous. He viciously kneaded her breasts, squashing them down against her chest. The mingled pain and pleasure sent shockwaves through Raven's body, causing her to convulse and jerk and quiver.

Her hips involuntarily rose to meet Varner's and they ground together forcefully. He could sense himself coming, so he took his hands away from her breasts, under her butt, and pushed her up against himself. His hips began convulsing as he released his fluid inside her. He could picture it filling her up, her ecstasy. Raven could feel it too. She knew she should have been hating his violation and brutality, but she found herself liking it, wanting more. But, before she could get all of her pleasure, the vibrations stopped and she snapped back into reality.

Varner breathed heavily, savoring his thrilling victory. He pulled himself out of Raven and sat up. He could see her chest heaving with fatigue and he laughed to himself in triumph. He reached down under the bed and pulled something out that glinted in the light. Raven could see that it was a jagged butcher's knife. She shrank back into the mattress in a feeble attempt to escape from the inevitable.

"Now," said Varner heavily, "my real fun begins. I hope you don't mind me trying something new on you."


	7. Discontinuation

I think it's pretty obvious at this point, since I haven't updated this story in roughly four years, that it has been discontinued. Sadly, I fear that I have lost my spark for writing. It's not that I can't think of ideas anymore, rather I cannot force myself to sit down in front of my computer and put my thoughts down on paper. It used to come so easily to me, but it no longer does. I don't know what happened to me to change that.

So, to anyone who is following this story (if you haven't completely forgotten about it yet), I apologize. I only take comfort in the fact that the ending of this story will not affect most people, since they probably stopped checking it sometime in 2007.


End file.
